Devices permitting the sequential display of a plurality of coded images by movement of an image member relative to a shutter member have been known for many years. In a typical arrangement, the image member retains a plurality of interposed coded images while the shutter member retains a plurality of shutter elements that are separated by a plurality of viewing elements. The shutter elements perform dual functions. They selectively obscure from view all but one of the interposed coded images, and they bridge the gaps between the coded strips that cooperate with the shutter elements to form what can be termed an active image. With this, the plurality of shutter elements decode the active image so that it appears to be a complete, coherent image.
When the image member and the shutter member undergo relative movement by a predetermined amount, the strips of a previously active image become concealed and the next succeeding coded image assumes what may be a fleeting position as the active image. This transition from image to image will continue through a cycle of the coded images that are disposed on the image member. Once the cycle is complete, the first coded image will again appear thereby starting a new, identical cycle. The coded images can be sequential, such as a series of images of a horse galloping. Alternatively, the coded images can be related, such as a related series of words or graphics. Still further, the plurality of coded images could be unrelated.
In typical coded image animation, the image member and the coded images retained thereon are typically pre-determined. As a result, apart perhaps from choosing the device itself, the user typically has little control over the images to be displayed during coded image animation. Indeed, in prior art coded image animation devices, the coded image member is normally disposed under the shutter element member so that one cannot easily interact with the coded image member. Moreover, the image member is typically fixed in angular position relative to the shutter member so that the user's control over the nature and quality of the animation is extremely limited in the case of user-actuated devices and substantially non-existent in motorized or automated devices.
With an awareness of these and further limitations of the prior art, the present inventors appreciated that a coded image display and animation system capable of permitting users to select coded images to be animated and to combine those images in selected ways would represent a useful advance in the art. The inventors further appreciated that providing a coded image display and animation system that permits—indeed challenges—users to manipulate and orient coded image members relative to one or more shutter members would provide improved play, entertainment, developmental, and educational value to users.